Rival Party
The Hunters of the Sky, also simply known as The Rival Party, are an adventuring party led by the enigmatic MidKnight, a powerful Kalashatar woman with unknown goals. This party often comes into conflict with The Shards of Khaios, and as such both groups have formed a rivalry between themselves, though this relationship will not stop either group from helping each other if the situation calls. Current Members The MidKnight *''Main Article: The MidKnight'' As far as can be told, the knight is a woman with vast amounts of power who is on a quest of unknown outcome. As the leader of The Hunters of the Sky, the other members of her party follow her without question, though it is unclear whether they do it out of fear or devotion. Profile and background: The Knight was first seen in Thunderspire Labyrinth. Feeling offended by him, she challenged Emanon to a duel, but without her consent or disproval-Malwrath ordered Splug to destroy him. Emanon was said to be revived under the words of Malach Ha'Mavit-former member of "The Shards of Khaios," but nothing is clear. The only things the party knows about the Knight is that she is apparently a female kalishtar in the search for legendary items that are important for a "utopia" or "greater good" outlined by an unknown prophecy. Also by an unknown prophecy, the Knight tells that "The Shards of Khaios" could be "those fated to stand in her way." The party has not gotten to the bottom of these meanings, and there is little that is clear. Martheril *''Main Article: Martheril'' Elven Paladin Profile: Wishes to spread the works of good wherever he feels they are the most needed. Believes in the Knight and is ever loyal and brave. Alignment: Lawful Good Personal Backround: Left Elven City of Alinian seeing through their arrogance, and looked for adventure and answers of the world on his own. He was only 15 when he did this. He stumbled upon a kalashtar monistary with beliefs silimar to the Path of Light. He allowed these kalashtar to continue raising him and more importantly, teach him about the Path of Light. He left several years later, and polished great skills as a paladin to carry out the Path of Light. About two years ago, he met the Knight, and something told him that he should trust this knight-no matter what. Viceak *''Main Article: Viceak'' Former members: Caelash *''Main Article: Caelash'' Xiin *''Main Article: Xiin'' Alignment: Chaotic Evil Personal Backround-Arrogant at his faction's dominance, when Volke *-Tiefling Warlock Profile: Tried to destroy Mages of Saruun for their methods of enslaving, and the fact they are oppressive humans. Has trouble with temper, even if he thinks he can contain it. Leader of small group in Thunderspire Alignment-Lawful Evil/Chaotic Evil Personal Backround-Original three Children of Fate with Ahz'riaan and Kihari formed to put higher powers of main races in their place. He was killed by Malwrath for interfering in his affairs-quite aggressively. This lead to the demise of the group of Children of Fate in the area. Drisinil Yukoroz *''Main Article: Drisinil'' Drow Assassin Profile: Volke's Rival. Slaughtered his faction in his home town. Volke has been hunting Drisinil for most of his life. (Known to only Ahz'riaan and Qubesenuef) showed victory from faction 7 (Traxex) this enraged Drisinil. His actions started to influence others, and the Traxex faction was quickly destroyed. Volke hunted him down and killed him in the Tower of Mysteries in Thunderspire Labyrinth with the help of Daas. Reena Oathseeker *''Main Article: Reena'' Halfling Rogue Profile-Rendil's daughter-left home to go on adventure. Suggested that she is searching for the one she loves-also an adventurer of a sort. Alignment-Good Personal Backround-Quite typical life in Seven Pillared Hall. Reena found Joseph Merrick, as he returned to the Seven Pillared Hall in Thunderspire for a visit, and decided to stay. Seeing as how this was one of the main reasons Reena joined the Hunters of the Sky, she retired-especially after learning how needed she was in the town. After the death of her father Rendil at the hands of Arcanis, she vows to take up the mantle of responsibility he had for the town. She married Joseph Merrick shortly after the destruction of Thunderspire Labyrinth, and works for the new side town attached to Winterhaven. Splug *''Main Article: Splug'' Goblin Necromancer Profile: He apparently took a job as the apprentice of Malwrath, although he is quite a coward at times. Alignment: Evil Personal Backround-Infiltrated The Shards of Khaios using their trust in his story of being a lowly goblin who wasn't accepted among the rest. His ultimate goals were thwarted by Daas and the orders given to him by Volke. He served alwrath out of fear, just be thrown away in the end after outliving his use in returning Malwrath the legendary box and staff. He was torn to shreds by the werewolf form of Malwrath. Malwrath *''Main Article: Malwrath'' Human Necromancer Profile: Planned attack on Party using his apprentice Splug. Further intentions questionable and unknown. Alignment: Evil Personal Backround: Nothing is known of his personal life/background, but his manipulative actions plunged all of Thunderspire Labyrinth into chaos. This was a diversion to achieve what he really wanted-the legendary box. His manipulative methods were exploited by divine messages traveling through the mouth of Daas-breaking the facade to the Knight that Malwrath's plans were thwarting hers, as the Knight needed the box as well. The Knight killed him and threw him from the tower-where he would rise again as a werewolf. The party went to Qatif in search of him-to destroy him. Right now, it seems that Malwrath is behind much of the chaos-if not all-in Qatif, but to what end? Much is uncertain. Tomac *''Main Article: Tomac''